Choices
by ScribblinWriter
Summary: What if at Candors headquarters they asked them about their biggest secret that had not been told? What would of tris said? What would of Tobias said? Follow Tris and Tobias as they learn that in our secrets there may be fears and in our fears there is sometimes, nothing to be afraid of.
1. Chapter 1

I told them about Will not wanting too. But I cant tell them this. This is bigger.

I bite my tougnue untill I taste the bitter taste of blood in my mouth. I cant tell him what one of my secrets are because... i haven't actually ever told anyone.

" What is a secret that you behold that you have not told?" He asks me. I look down at the floor. I should just lie, like I did before, but instead I tell him.

"I-I-I-I'm p-pregnant." I say looking at my hands.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tobias must be mad at me. I cant see him yet through the one sided glass but I know that he wants to yell at me. For not admitting that I killed one of my best friends and for not telling him that he would parent a child soon.

As soon as I walk out of the room I meet Cristina's fist for the first time. My cheek stings and turns a bright red.

"Asshole." She says and strides away with her knuckles white as snow. I look at Tobias. Who stands there with a blank expression Upon his face. He strides away hotly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I dig my nails into his arm quickly.

"We need to talk, we are a couple who talks things out and works things out together.

"Don't feed me all that Amity bull again."He says and I sigh looking at him with an ice cold stare.

"You decided about all this by yourself Tris. There was no us in this decision." He says and points to my stomach."How many months?" He asks me.

"Two or three." I say looking into his eyes with an exited expression.

"When did you plan on telling me?" He asks me. I shrug.

"Soon." I say.

"How soon is soon?" He asks. I bite my lip.

"Soon Enough!" I say and he smiles sadly.

"The most abortions come from the dauntless, the most adoptions come from the abnegation turned dauntless. Three months is too late to have an abortion Tris." He says.

"We didn't make this decision Tris, You did."He says.

"Oh come on Tobias." I say touching his shoulder gently where I clawed it. "You want the baby as much as I do and you know it. I say and he turns around with his face frozen and looks into my eyes.

"I don't want it." He says.

"Im not ready for parenthood, and neither are you Tris. We aren't even ready for sex." He says and I grip his arm tighter. What he is telling is one hundred percent true. When we had sex we were drunk. I don't even remember it.

"We can do it right now." I whisper into his ear seductively.

"No."He says. "You and I both know that you don't want sex." He says and I step Close to him.

"I want to keep it." I Whisper with tears threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"I don't." He says.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you don't?" I say and he shakes his head.

"I-I'm not ready to parent child. I'm not even ready to get over you and Will yet." He says.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I tilt my head slightly to the left as I inject the serum into my neck. I sit back.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I've been through all four fears, it should be over by now but, I'm still here. It's a dark room with a single light at the end of it which illuminates on a door. I approach the door cautiously and turn the knob before opening the door. I close the door quietly behind me. Tris is at the end of the hallway but she doesn't look like Tris. Her hair is frizzy and in a cloud of hair around her face. It looks like she has tried to make it presentable with a hair clip that seems to be falling out of her head. There are bags underneath her eyes and tears falling down her cheeks. I walk closer to her to hear a crying sound coming from the blanket that she's holding.

"Please stop crying." She begs the baby and combs her hand through its hair. "Please?" She begs it continuously until she sees me.

"Please." She chokes back tears. "Make it stop!" She begs me and I take it from her arms. It only cries louder in my arms and Tris covers her mouth with her forearm as she sobs into her arm." Please?" She begs me. I try to cradle it in my arms and it screeches louder. She falls to the ground sobbing on her knees.

"Take care of your Child!" She screams and looks down to her knees. I put it down next to me.

"Fix it you idiot!It's your responsibility too!" She screams and I poke it with one finger.

" I don't know how!" I say.

"I'm leaving you." She says. She stands up and walks away I step over it and lunge for her but she speeds away in a superhuman way. Every time I blink she is twenty feet farther away from me then I want her to be until, I can't see her anymore.

It screeches and squirms around on the floor. I kneel on both knees, bringing my head to the floor. I let my head touch the cold floor and whisper to it as one last attempt to silence it.

"Please be quiet." I beg it but, it doesn't.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Four come on!" Uriah begs me after throwing another piece of bread into his mouth.

"-Don't call me Four." I say and Uriahs eyes knit together.

"Why?" He asks me. "You've been always Four too I've been upgraded and get to call you your real name" He says.

"Because of it." I say after throwing my napkin. "Goodbye." I say.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Tris POV**

Tobias bursts into the room and slams the door loudly behind me.

"Tris it's ruining everything already and it hasn't even been born yet." Tobias says. My eyebrows furrow.

"Whats it, and what is it ruining?" He rolls his eyes at me.

"Come on Tris you know what it is." He says and I nod.

"What is the baby ruining Tobias, It can't of even grown toes yet Tobias. It won't ruin anything." I say and sit up on the bed, putting my book down.

"I can't even be called Four Tris!" Now I have to be called Five!"He says. "I'm scared about it being here. It'll hate me I know it will, I can feel it in my bones." He says as he pulls my hand to his heart.

"Will you stop worrying it will end up fine!" I say.

"No it won't ." He says. "I am not ready for it, it will ruin everything!" He says.

"Will you stop calling our baby an it?! It's a living growing baby Tobias. A miniature human!" I cry.


End file.
